


TRASHDRAGON RISING

by Pax



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Broning, Crack, Fanmix, M/M, Nineties pop, Trashdragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally serious Kent Parson fanmix for the glitter-strewn trashpile in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRASHDRAGON RISING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/gifts).



> For bienenalster, because she asked nicely, and because she has yet to murder me for making her accept Ke$ha into her heart and ear canals.

  
  


Tracks:

**Work This Body** \- WALK THE MOON  
**WE R WHO WE R** \- Ke$ha  
**Rad Bromance** \- The Station  
**You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)** \- Dead or Alive  
**I Kissed a Boy** \- Cobra Starship  
**It’s Gonna Be Me** \- *NSYNC  
**How to Be A Heartbreaker** \- Marina  & The Diamonds  
**The Masochism Tango** \- Tom Lehrer  
**Apply Some Pressure** \- Maximo Park  
**Toxic** \- Britney Spears  
**Tearin’ Up My Heart** \- *NSYNC  
**DONTTRUSTME** \- 3OH!3  
**On To The Next One** \- Jay-Z  
**Can’t Let Go** \- Mariah Carey  
**Late Sunday Evening** \- Art Brut  
**…Baby One More Time** \- Britney Spears

[Listen](http://8tracks.com/paxpinnae/trashdragon-rising)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Putain, Je Ne Sais Pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665904) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster)




End file.
